Seis balas
by Nea Poulain
Summary: El revólver pesa una tonelada en la bolsa, pero sabe que es la única manera en la que conseguirá hacer aquello. No quiere justicia o un orden en el mundo. Después de siete años, ha llegado al punto en el que sólo quiere venganza.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Que en este caso supongo que nada más serán nombres.

 **Advertencia:** Esto es un AU sin magia.

 _Esta historia participa en la Primera Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **Seis balas**

 _"_ _Mucha gente pequeña, en lugares pequeños, haciendo cosas pequeñas, puede cambiar el mundo."_

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

 _―_ _Te ofrecimos la oportunidad de protegerte a cambio de que nos ayudaras y en ese entonces te negaste._

 _―_ _Mi madre me dijo que no me metiera con ustedes. Quería que estuviera seguro, que viviera una vida normal, no que me enrolara con la resistencia a los veinte años._

 _―_ _Sin embargo, ahora estás aquí. Y tienes armas. ¿Por qué has venido, Vaisey?_

 _―_ _Por ella, Potter. Ella se merece una venganza._

* * *

 _1 de mayo de 2005_

Las calles de Londres estaban casi solas. Al mirar su reloj, Hestia se dio cuenta de que faltaban menos de diez minutos para el toque de queda y que tendría que apresurarse si no quería llegar tarde a casa. A pesar de todo lo que dijera, se había acostumbrado al nuevo régimen en aquellos siete años. Riddle, que había prometido un Reino Unido renovado, sin las políticas obsoletas que sus predecesores se había alzado definitivamente con el poder un dos de mayo de hacía siete años. Una pequeña resistencia, que no confiaba en él ni en sus palabras, la Orden del Fénix había tratado de detenerlo todo, sin lograrlo.

Pero el tiempo habló por ellos. Riddle no renovó el Reino Unido, se encargó de hacerlo pedazos. Echó a los inmigrantes, a los extranjeros, a todos aquellos que no consideraba parte del territorio. No ocupó el asiento del primer ministro británico, pero todos sabían que, atrás del verdadero primer ministro, Thicknesse ―que había sido calificado siempre como un bueno para nada―, no mandaba nadie más que él. Desde entonces, vivían en una sociedad elitista y vigilada. Habitaban en una burbuja donde las televisiones decían sólo lo que Riddle quería, donde los periódicos nunca decían la verdad, la radio estaba censurada y las personas desaparecían.

Nadie decía nada, pero Hestia sabía que tenía suerte de seguir allí.

Llegó a su casa, un mugriento departamento en una de las peores zonas de Londres, el único lugar que había conseguido adquirir después de que le hubieran quitado todo lo que era suyo. No hacía demasiado tiempo, Hestia Carrow había sido una niña rica de los barrios privilegiados de Londres, que acudía a caros colegios privados. Todo eso se había acabado unos meses antes de entrar a la universidad, cuando Tom Riddle había llegado al escalafón más alto: Westminster. Su lugar reservado en Cambridge para estudiar una ingeniería se había hecho pedazos cuando había empezado la limpia de la sociedad.

Había quedado relegada a aquel departamento, a aquella vida y se había curtido. También, mucho tiempo atrás, solía tener un reflejo con vida propia, una gemela. Flora. Pero ya no. Demasiadas cosas habían cambiado en aquellos años. El día siguiente serían las celebraciones por los siete años de Riddle en el poder y todos estarían obligados a celebrar, a aceptarlo.

―Ya llegué ―fue lo único que dijo al abrir la puerta y dejar su bolso en la mesita de al lado de la puerta. Apenas tenían dinero para sobrevivir y a ella no la querían en la mayoría de los trabajos. Miraban con recelo su apellido, como si no lo creyeran y nunca la contrataban por más de una semana o dos. Algunas veces porque creían que era una espía, otras veces porque recordaban lo que había pasado con una parte de su familia y no querían tener problemas.

―Mandó otra carta ―fue el saludo con el que la recibió su compañero de piso, Neil Vaisey. Músico fracasado y revolucionario sólo de palabra. A su madre la habían matado por apoyar una vez a la Orden del Fénix, en las celebraciones del milenio. Desde entonces, él y Hestia se protegían―. Ten.

Hestia agarró el pedazo de papel que le tendió Vaisey. Era una hoja membretada del Ministerio de Educación, sin firma, pero con una caligrafía que no podía olvidar.

«Podrías tener lo que quisieras y lo sabes. Acepta».

―Amycus, otra vez ―masculló y se dirigió hasta el bote de basura de la cocina para tirarlo, hecho pedazos. Amycus Carrow, ministro de Educación, la persona menos capacitada quizá en todo el mundo para el cargo y el tío de Hestia. No quería ni recordarlo―. Antes muerta que aceptar sus condiciones.

―No te preocupes, tiraré la próxima que llegue ―la tranquilizó Vaisey, yendo tras ella para sacar un par de platos de la alacena―. ¿Quieres cenar? Conseguí… un pedazo de pollo. Y pan que tiraron en la panadería de nuevo.

―Suena delicioso ―le sonrió Hestia, dándole ánimos. No lo iba a estar, como la comida de todos los días. En general eran desperdicios o cosas demasiado baratas. Todo el dinero que conseguían ganar en el mes se iba pagando el alquiler de aquel lugar.

De algún modo u otro, conseguían sobrevivir.

* * *

«Serán siete años mañana», pensó Hestia. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido? Recordaba que la amenaza siempre había estado allí, pero mientras Riddle estuvo en la cárcel, no ocurrió nada. Todo había empezado a ir mal, sin embargo, cuando se había escapado y lo habían ocultado para mantener el prestigio del gobierno. Se habían empeñado tanto en que Riddle seguía en la cárcel que todo se había vuelto un caos en el segundo en que se descubrió la verdad.

Vaisey la estaba aprisionando con uno de sus brazos, en la cama. Siempre hacía aquello. Empezaba durmiendo del lado de la pared pero acababa sofocando a Hestia casi todas las noches. No tenían casi espacio en aquella cama individual y no podían ocultar la incomodidad de sus posiciones al dormir, pero se negaban a dormir separados. A Hestia la hacía sentir segura aquella cercanía.

«Serán siete años mañana», volvió a pensar, quitándose el brazo de Vaisey de encima y poniéndose en pie. Siete años habían pasado y todavía tenía pesadillas. Después de que se había emitido el comunicado oficial de que el movimiento de Riddle había ganado, había empezado la limpia. ¿Por qué habían dejado viva a Hestia después de deshacerse de toda su familia? Eso era algo que aún se preguntaba. Intuía que tenía que ver con Amycus y los hilos que había movido todos aquellos años para mantenerla libre, pero vigilada. Hestia sabía que estaba bajo el yugo de su tío, que no pararía de presionar hasta que aceptara sus denigrantes condiciones para darle la vida que merecía.

No podría hacerlo nunca. Se puso en pie y se quedó mirado a Vaisey, que respiraba apaciblemente. Habían coincidido en el colegio, en la misma clase. Era el hijo no reconocido de algún funcionario del antiguo régimen que había decidido que, si bien su hijo no llevaría su apellido, al menos sí estudiaría en un colegio prestigioso y tendría una buena educación. Vaisey siempre había sido de inteligencia despierta, rápido para las matemáticas y las ciencias. No le costaba trabajo obtener buenas notas, sin embargo, nunca quiso dedicarse a nada que no fuera la música. Consiguió su primera y única guitarra a los quince años y era la que estaba aún puesta en un rincón de la sala y que Vaisey tocaba cuando recordaba que podría hacerlo.

―Te quiero ―musitó Hestia, sabiendo que no la escucharía y entonces se dirigió a la cocina.

Debajo de uno de los cajones, estaba lo que buscaba.

Un revolver.

Vaisey ni siquiera sabía que lo tenía, mucho menos cómo lo había conseguido. Había ahorrado durante años para poder comprar una pistola en el mercado negro, convencida de que Potter nunca les devolvería lo que había prometido ―un país libre, sin vigilancia― porque no tenía los recursos ni el apoyo suficiente para hacerlo. Había planeado aquello por años.

Justo encima de la estufa, donde solían cocinar, había una fotografía de la madre de Vaisey y de su hermana. Flora Carrow era aún el vivo retrato de Hestia, pero perpetuamente congelada en los dieciséis años. Aun con su corta edad, la habían matado. Riddle había pasado casi veinte años intentando hacerse con el poder y con el apoyo de la gente. Aunque al principio había sido tachado de loco y asesino, al final, la poca credibilidad del gobierno lo ayudó a ganar a gente para su causa. Y cuando llegó al poder, todos aquellos que se le habían puesto en medio, que habían intentado impedir que se hiciera con el control del país, murieron o desaparecieron.

―Hola, Flora ―le dijo a la fotografía. Era la última que le habían tomado y poco después la habían matado. En la imagen sonreía porque aún no tenía ni una pista de lo que iba a pasar―. Por fin lo haré. Lo que he estado planeando. Por fin lo haré.

Lo había planeado demasiado bien.

* * *

 _2 de mayo de 2005_

―¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? ―preguntó Vaisey, sirviéndole té para el desayuno. Tenían té y cereales sin nada de leche. Hestia se dijo que podría ser peor.

―Planeaba encerrarme aquí todo el día, pero… ya sabes… ―se encogió de hombros―. Todo el mundo necesita empleados el día de la victoria. Quizá pueda conseguir un poco de dinero, será bueno ―le dijo. La pistola, en su bolso, pesaba toneladas.

―Haré lo mismo ―le dijo él, dándole la vuelta a los cereales―. Parece que alguien dejó esto abierto un buen rato, saben a plástico ―comentó.

―Es mejor que no tener desayuno ―le recordó ella, levantándose con el plato a medias y el té casi sin tocar para dejarlo en el refrigerador. No desperdiciaba nada, tener comida era un lujo, más si era fresca―. Nos vemos más al rato ―le sonrió a Vaisey antes de salir y él le respondió la sonrisa.

Las calles de Londres habían cambiado en todos aquellos años, todo era más gris y más triste, mucho más apagado. La mayoría de la gente en general tenía miedo, los únicos que paseaban a gusto eran los altos cargos del gobierno y los militares que habían instaurado su propio reino de terror en las calles. Hestia se había acostumbrado a pasar desapercibida en todas partes, para no ganarse problemas de manera gratuita.

Se metió a una tienda departamental, de esas que vendían la ropa barata, fingió ver algunas cosas un rato, sin parecer demasiado convencida por nada y sin dejar que ninguna vendedora se acercara hasta que, finalmente, preguntó por el baño. Una vez en él, se aseguró que no hubiera nadie y empezó a recogerse el cabello. Siendo pelirroja, estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención como una cerilla. Sin embargo, aquel día no podía permitirse llamar la atención o dejar que la reconocieran en ninguna parte. Se apretó el cabello contra el cuero cabelludo y sacó una peluca de su bolsa. Vaisey se la había robado un día. Era de cabello castaño, corto hasta los hombros y con un flequillo que hacía que Hestia se viera diferente.

Salió de la tienda con la apariencia medio cambiada, siendo consciente de que, si alguien se fijaba demasiado bien, no iba a engañar a nadie. Pero contaba con que la gente fuera demasiado distraída porque era el día de la victoria para que nadie descubriera el disfraz.

El revólver aún pesaba toneladas dentro de la bolsa cuando llegó al centro, donde las calles ya estaban cerradas y la gente se movía. Se detuvo en uno de los puestos provisionales que habían armado al lado de las calles como puntos de encuentro para los voluntarios.

―Buenos días ―saludó, llamando la atención de la mujer que estaba sentada. Cuando alzó la cabeza, se encontró con que la conocía.

Gemma Farley. Habían ido al mismo colegio, pero Gemma iba muy por encima. Estaba en penúltimo año cuando ella llegó a la secundaria. Pertenecía a una familia poderosa que se había unido al régimen de Riddle cuando había ganado.

―Ah, hola, ¿voluntaria del Ministerio de Educación? ―sonrió. Hestia notó que se pintaba el cabello de rubio, pues empezaban a asomarse unas raíces oscuras.

―Sí.

―¿Tu nombre?

―Violet Smith ―respondió Hestia, muy segura de sí misma. Tenía incluso loss documentos falsos que probaban aquello por si había algún problema.

―Mmh… Smith… Smith… ―Gemma empezó a buscar en la lista. Hestia se permitió suspirar aliviada porque no la había reconocido―. Ah, aquí estás. Bueno, supongo que podrías ser la chica que entrega los premios para las escuelas. Tienes voz fuerte, ¿no?

Hestia asintió.

―¡Oh, qué suerte! Vas a conocer al ministro de educación. ―Gemma le sonrió―. ¿Sabías que sus nuevos métodos educativos son maravillosos?

«Sí, maravillosos para una escuela de asesinos» se dijo Hestia sin borrar la sonrisa. Su propio tío, que no tenía ni idea de una carrera en magisterio, había hecho que endurecieran la disciplina en todas las escuelas, usándolas para amedrentar a los padres de los estudiantes: si los padres eran consideraros traidores, eran los chicos que sufrían las consecuencias en carne propia. La gente que se había quejado había desaparecido o había sido ejecutada con la excusa de «conspirar contra el gobierno». Después de eso, nadie había vuelto a alzar la voz ni a cuestionar los sangrientos métodos. Habían muerto algunos estudiantes, por culpa de la brutalidad de los castigos, pero la gente seguía callada: el miedo los mantenía en silencio.

―Gracias, ¿a dónde tengo que ir? ―preguntó, ensanchando la falsa sonrisa.

Cada vez estaba un poco más cerca.

* * *

Su oportunidad estaba a milímetros. Había estado leyendo los premios a los mejores estudiantes la última hora ―ganados por hijos de los altos funcionarios, en general― y Amycus Carrow estaba sentado tan cerca de ella, saludando a todos sin sonreír. Parecía que le tenían miedo en general. Hestia respiró hondo cuando lo sintió pararse al lado de ella y empezar a dar su discurso. Ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, era sólo una edecán. En unos momentos le diría que podía retirarse.

No se equivocó. En cuanto Amycus Carrow terminó de dar un corto discurso ―que ella no oyó realmente― le estrechó la mano apenas sin notarla y le dio las gracias escuetamente por ser voluntaria como su protocolo lo exigía. Cuando hizo eso, Hestia sacó el revólver, sintiendo como todo a su alrededor se congelaba.

―Hola, tío ―murmuró.

A Amycus se le congeló la expresión un momento, pero después se rio histéricamente.

―No pretenderás hacer eso ante tanta gente, ¿no, preciosa? ―dijo, curveando los labios en una sonrisa que Hestia detestaba. La había reconocido.

―¡HESTIA! ¡NO!

Hestia casi cerró los ojos cuando oyó aquella voz y se volvió sólo un segundo para ver a Vaisey a pocos metros del estrado que habían montado. Intentaba ir al escenario, pero un par de personas ―entre ellas un policía― lo sujetaban. Por su mente pasaron muchas cosas cuando, en menos de un segundo, su vista se volvió hasta Amycus.

La primera sonrisa que le había dedicado Vaisey. El primer abrazo. La manera en que dormían entrelazados, en que se daban ánimos, en que conseguían tener esperanza de vivir al día siguiente. Estaba cortando de tajo todo aquello sólo por conseguir un poco de venganza, por poder saborear aquel sentimiento, aquella adrenalina. Era lo único que le daría paz.

―Es por Flora ―murmuró.

Y disparó la primera vez. Por las lágrimas de Flora cuando le había contado todo lo que Amycus le había hecho para sacarle una confesión falsa: las amenazas, las cicatrices, las heridas.

Disparó una más, por los labios temblorosos de Flora el día que la mataron y las lágrimas que se le secaron en las mejillas. Y otra, porque no podía olvidar cómo Amycus había traicionado a toda su familia por un poco de poder. Y otra, hasta verlo caer en el suelo. Y otra, y otra, hasta que el revólver se vació y la sangre de su tío embarro el suelo. Seis balas.

Por fin había vengado a Flora.

―¡HESTIA!

Cerró los ojos al oír el grito. La voz de Vaisey le taladraba los oídos. Desde el momento en que consiguió la pistola y empezó a trazar aquel plan, supo que aquel momento llegaría. Le había escrito una carta y se la había dejado en el apartamento, escondida, para que intentara entenderla y no la odiara. Pero en vez de eso, estaba allí, mirando todo aquello en primera fila.

¿Quién iba a decir que, en siete años, conseguiría el valor necesario para disparar un arma y ver a un hombre morir a sus pies?

Siempre había sido consciente de que no iba a salir viva de aquel estrado. Así que cuando la obligaron a ponerse de rodillas ni siquiera opuso resistencia. No intentaba convertirse en una mártir, pero era la única manera en la que lograría hacer aquello. El día más ajetreado del año, el día de la victoria, cuando todo el mundo parecía demasiado preocupado porque todo saliera bien que ni siquiera le habían revisado el bolso que llevaba. Probablemente se desharían de Farley, del chico que la había dejado subir, del que no la había revisado. A ella no le importaba.

Amycus estaba muerto.

Había conseguido la paz para Flora, y para sí misma. Qué importaba que Harry Potter siguiera escondido intentando derrocar a aquel régimen por medios más pacíficos. Qué la Orden del Fénix no lograra nada, más que ser calificada de organización terrorista. Ella lo había logrado.

Sintió el cañón de otra pistola en su cabeza e ignoró los gritos de Vaisey, que le rompían el corazón. Cerró los ojos, para no ver a toda la gente que la miraba con la lástima o el miedo pintado en los ojos.

―Lo hice, Flora ―murmuró para sí misma y sintió el disparo.

Era libre.

* * *

 _―_ _No la usen como mártir de una revolución, por favor._

 _―_ _Pero lo es._

 _―_ _Nunca quiso serlo, Potter, me lo escribió. Era la única manera. Sólo es una víctima más. No la usen como mártir de su guerra._

 _―_ _Pero lo es, Vaisey, tenemos que usar todas las armas que tengamos._

 _―_ _No, no lo es. Es una chica que hizo de todo para vengar a su hermana y nunca se lo contó a nadie. Una joven de veinticuatro años, común y corriente, que vivía conmigo, un ser humano, mi mejor amiga. No una mártir. Y quiero demostrarle, en donde quiera que esté, que voy a luchar por un mundo en el que no pasen cosas como lo que le ocurrió a ella._

* * *

 **Hestia Carrow será la próxima en demandarme por maltrado personajil, ya lo verán. Bueno, pasando a las cosas importantes, quiero agradecerle horrores a Miss Lefroy que me ayudó a corregir todos mis dedazos y los errores de puntuación. Segundo, a Bell Potter, que me dio unos cuantos consejos para mejorar la historia.**

 **Tercero a mi esposa Tanit… No mentira, a ella no. Ella sólo me hizo prometerle una historia larga que fuera continuación de esta. Pero bueno, amor para ella también.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 4 de Mayo de 2015_

 _May the fourth be with you_


End file.
